Sucy's Story
by silverathena
Summary: Sucy's poisons and potions always worked perfectly, but there was a reason that every time someone cried out in pain Sucy smiled.


**A/N: Hi guys! This was just a little assignment for my creative writing class and I thought that I might as well post it for those who know this stuff.**

Sucy never smiled as wide as she did when one of her concoctions worked. There was a sweet joy for her in watching Akko's nose grow, or watching a Minotaur crumble into ashes. All those hours in the labs finally amounted to something, and she would be lying if she didn't admit she got a sick sort of pleasure from inflicting pain or punishment on those who deserved it.

She wasn't always like this. Once upon a time, she was a bouncing little girl, surrounded by fairy dust and broomsticks. Sucy had long harbored a secret, one that her parents tried desperately to deny and hide. Compared with her parents and the other little witch children, Sucy's powers weren't that strong at all. Part of the reason was that Sucy didn't really believe in being a witch. A lot of times, she would sit on the swing set at the park and just watch the other children joking and shoving and wishing she could be a part of that slice of normal. One time, she had thought, she would like to come home and not have mom and dad destroying their house as the argued with magic. Over the course of her 10 years, Sucy had already some inkling that magic wasn't as cracked up as it seemed to be.

"Sucy, darling," Her mom painted a big smile on her face as she continued. "You've been a good girl, so we are deciding to send you, my wittle pumpkin, to the witch academy a year early! Wouldn't that be nice?"

Sucy's face fell. "But mom, I don't know if-"

"And we'll have to start making all the preparations, and god what is that dress you're wearing? We'll need an all-new wardrobe plus a haircut of course I can't have my daughter showing up like _that_. We might need to get you a tutor as well. Hmm I'll make a few calls and then-"

"MOM!" Sucy shouted, stopping her mom's rant.

"What is it dear?" Sucy's mom stopped to really look at her daughter. She saw big eyes and quivering lips. She stopped and put her hands on her Sucy's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Mom, I don't wanna go," Sucy replied as the tears that had been pent up finally burst forth.

"Oh, honey," Sucy's mom gave her a big hug. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. I'll talk to dad. He'll understand. Magic is a tricky thing; if you go in for the wrong reasons or at the wrong time, things can turn out kind of funky for everyone. Just know that I love you no matter what." Her mom nodded at her and they hugged again.

"I love you too mommy," Sucy paused for a moment, thinking. "When's daddy coming home?" Sucy asked.

"Hmmm…" Her mom checked her watch. "That's odd. He should be here by now. I see his broom, so he can't be too far." She glanced out the window and opened her eyes wide. "Sucy," she said quietly, "Stay inside this house, and do not come outside no matter what, you hear me?"

Sucy nodded as her mom bolted out the door, pulling out her wand as she sprinted. Sucy ran to the couch and pulled a blanket over her head as she began to hear yelling from outside. Suddenly, there was a scream, a flash of light, and Sucy looked outside. She would never forget the tableau that she saw. It was an image that would be seared into her brain forever, a constant reminder of her future mission.

Her mother was lying on the ground, and her skin looked like a pale green hot air balloon that had been deflated. Her father-or, she was pretty sure it was her father-was a mixture of black goop and undissolved limbs floating around in the muck. Her eyes moved upwards to the man standing over the two of him, a maniacal glint in his eyes as he bathed his hands in the slime and goop while cackling madly. She watched from the corner of her window as he took his time jumping and dancing while he sang loudly, "Ding dong, the witch is dead!" over and over again.

Hours after the strange man had left, Sucy was still sitting at her window, unable to move or to think to even try to process what had just happened. That's how they found her, a day later, curled up with a blanket next to the window. They had to gently pry her fingers away from the blanket as she was taken in and questioned.

The human authorities were stumped. Never before had they seen a homicide case like this, and here were no clues expect those from a shattered little girl. After all the dust had settled, the police had no leads, and an orphaned 10-year-old girl on their hands. There were no known relatives, so they were at a loss of what to do because no one really wanted the poor child to have to be put into the foster care system.

Meanwhile, Sucy was still shell shocked, but all those hours in the hospital bed got her thinking. Just thinking about the madman who had taken her parents away from her. Now that they were gone, Sucy missed everything about them. The smell of her mom's shampoo when she hugged her, her dad's laugh as he glanced at the Sunday paper, and the way her mom and dad had held her and said I love you and she felt like she was the only thing in the world. Sucy knew she'd never hear those words again.

One day, when Sucy could feel the nurses getting tired of her, a strange visitor appeared to talk to her. Sucy could hear him outside as he stumbled down the hallway and joked with the nurses. When he walked in the door, Sucy saw an older man, with a gnarled wooden staff, pointy hat, and a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Hospital food. Disgusting, really," The man said as he gestured to Sucy's untouched plate of food. "But to be expected from the humans." Sucy started as she realized what this man was. She began to shrink back in her covers, prepared for the worst. "Oh, sweetie, don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. You've had a hard time of it."

Sucy just stared at him blankly as he continued. "Not much of a talker, eh? Well, it's no matter. I'm here to make you an offer. You've probably figured you can't stay here for that long anymore. You see the weird looks the nurses give you, you hear their hushed voices as they discuss test results that don't make sense. They're starting to suspect you might not be exactly human."

Sucy stopped herself from tearing up at this and nodding in agreement. It was true, the once kind nurses now looked at her warily, but she didn't want to show any sort of weakness to this man.

"I'm here to let you know that you are welcome in our community, just like your parents." He looked around and then pointed his staff at the door, letting out a quiet burst of light. "The witch community," He intoned, as if it were some big secret. "Of course, it's highly irregular for a witch to start at the academy early, but we can make an exception for this… um… _special_ case." He looked at her expectantly.

Sucy drew a deep breath and took a few seconds to find a voice that hadn't been used in months. "Um… sir? T-t-t-hank you… but… I C-c-can't do m-m-magic… it's evil."

The man leaned back in his chair and thought for a few moments. "So, what you're saying is that magic is evil? The man that hurt your parents was a troubled man…" Sucy looked unconvinced, but the man looked over at her casually. "He's still out there, you know." Sucy looked up sharply. "Oh yeah," He continued, watching her carefully. "He's still out there. But if there's anyone that I think could catch him and bring him to justice, it's you, Sucy."

"I could catch him?" Sucy asked in disbelief.

"Only you. But-" The man let the words hang in the air as Sucy followed his every word closely, "you would have to know magic."

"But… my mommy said my magic isn't as strong as it should be…"

The older man tilted his head to the side. "Not that strong magic, eh? That's no problem. There are other ways to practice. You might try your hand at potions. Very nasty stuff, but perfect for… someone of your abilities."

"But I could make him hurt the way I did?" She spit, narrowing her eyebrows as she leaned forward suddenly. "Poison him the way he did my parents?"

The man seemed to be struggling with something before responding. "Yes… If that's what you'd come with us, we can teach you how to harness your powers and learn control. We have an excellent potions program."

Sucy nodded blankly in acceptance. She suddenly gave him a wan little smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I won't disappoint you," She replied, cold and calculating.

The old man looked at her for a few seconds before muttering a few words to himself before nodding. "Well, Sucy, it's been a pleasure. Welcome to Little Witch Academy."

And with those five words, Sucy's life was set on a new course. No longer was she the joyful little girl that wished the closest she could get to flying was swinging on the swingset. Her mission for her parents consumed her, and she spent every hour possible in the lab. The more she saw and the more determined she became, the more she trained herself to ignore her emotions. Slowly, Sucy became sarcastic, and actually found herself enjoying the pain of other to some extent. Despite these new characteristics, Sucy found herself becoming friends with Akko and Lette, who all had something to prove too. But they didn't distract her from her mission. Every night, before going to sleep, Sucy now imagines the face of the man that took her parents away from her, and dreams up the perfect poison potion to make him pay.


End file.
